


I'm here, I'm here. (It was just a Thought)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Ennoshita Chikara, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kiyoko Shimizu, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kinoshita Hisashi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, packbonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thank you, for everything. You are all like my family. Okay?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for clicking on the fic :D Also i made them all super soft.

Hinata Shoyo sits on the edge of the roof. He sighs and pulls out his phone.

  
  


**TANAKA-SENPAI:** SO THAT’S WHY KIYOKO-SAN IS AMAZING

  
  


**Rollinguuuu Fandaaaa:** YES BRO

  
  


**TANAKA-SENPAI:** BRO

  
  


**Rollinguuuu Fandaaaa:** BRO

  
  


**TANAKA-SENPAI:** BRO

  
  


**Rollinguuuu Fandaaaa:** BRO

  
  
  


The orange-haired omega chuckles slightly at his senpai’s antics.

  
  


**Tangerine boi:** Everyone?

  
  


**TANAKA-SENPAI:** SHOYO!!!

  
  


**Rollinguuuu Fandaaaa:** SHOYO!!!

  
  


**Deadchi:** Hi Hinata!

  
  


**Sugamama:** Hi sweetie!

  
  


**Salty bitch:** Stfu shrimpy.

  
  


**Yama-baby:** Tsukki!

  
  


**Ennoshita A.K.A next team mom:** Sho-chan?

  
  


**King:** Boke? Are you alright?

  
  


**Asa-jesus:** Hinata-chan?

  
  


**Narita (y’all forgot about me?):** Hinata! How’re ya?

  
  


**Kinoshita (oop- me too):** Hey Hinata!

  
  


**Tangerine:** Thank you, for everything. You are all like my family. Okay?

  
  


**King:** Hinata?

  
  


**Sugamama:** Hinata? Are you alright?

  
  


**Tangerine:** I hope you guys won’t miss me too much.

  
  


**Deadchi:** Hinata Shoyo, are you okay?

  
  


**Tangerine:** No, but I will be.

  
  


**Salty Bitch:** Shortie?

  
  


**Yama-baby:** Tsukki!

  
  


**Salty Bitch:** Shut up Yamaguchi

  
  


**Yama-baby:** Gommen Tsukki!

  
  


**Tangerine:** Don’t stop me. Please.

  
  


**TANAKA-SENPAI:** Hinata? SHOYO?

  
  


**Rollinguuuu Fandaaaa:** SHOYO! DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID.

  
  


**Yacchan:** Shoyo!

  
  


**Kiyoko-san <3 <3: **Shoyo, please.

  
  


**Tangerine is calling “** The Flying Crows **”**

“Hi you guys…” Shoyo says softly. A wave of voices hit him all at once. He chuckles sadly. “I-I love you guys. Okay? You’ll always be my pack.” “HINATA -no- SHOYO!” He hears a familiar voice yell out. “Tsu-Tsukishima?” The rest of the team quiets down. “Shoyo, we all care about you. I’m sorry that I’m such a dick and-and-” The blonde’s voice cracks. “You’re always going to be part of my pack, my family. Okay? Do NOT do anything stupid you Tangerine.” 

  
  


Shoyo laughs softly. “Oh Kei, I always knew that you cared. I saw it in your eyes. You’re like my brother. Nii-chan.” He hears the blonde choke up and a small _‘We’re coming Shoyo.’_ He smiles. “Ani.” Shoyo hears a voice say. “Ani, you better not do anything stupid.” He hears Kei say. “Shoyo,” He hears Kageyama say. “Shoyo, I love you. Stay alive, please.” Shoyo turns on his phone’s video camera.

  
  


He props it against the wall. “It’s a beautiful night out, right guys?” He sees cameras turn on and heads nod. “I love you guys, so, so much. I-I-” He sobs. “There just something wrong with me.” “Shoyo.” The orange-haired omega looks up. “Mom?” The silver-haired omega nods his head and gives Shoyo a smile, or at least a side glance and looks back at the road. “We love you pup. Okay? It is beautiful outside tonight, isn’t it?”

  
  


He hears sniffles and the rumblings of different cars. He starts puling off his shoes. “SHOYO!” He hears a female voice yell. Shimizu. “Hi, Shimizu-san.” He says, leaning back onto his hands, head tilted up, making his tears run down to his ears. “I- You guys- I just-” “Shoyo, shhh. It’s okay. I’m here. Okay?” He hears the omega say. “I- I know. Sh-Shimizu-nee. Nee-chan, nee-chan where are you?” He says, tears coming faster.

  
  


“I- I need you and- and mom and- and dad and nii-chan- I-I.” He hears a motorcycle rev and zoom. “Kei-nii I-I-I.” “Shoyo, it’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t move from where you are. Stay alive.” “Shoyo, my love, my tangerine. I love you, okay? Stay alive, please.” “Sho-chan, my pup. I love you, we all do.” “Shoyo, we’re here.” “Shoyo-chan, you’re my favorite spot of sunshine. You’re my favorite kind of laugh and smile. You’re my favorite ginger. I love you. Okay?” He hears Tadashi say. He nods.

  
  


“I-” “SHOYO!” He hears Kei yell out and feels long, strong arms wrap around him and pull him away from the edge. “Nii-chan. I-I-” “Shhhhhh, shhhhh. It’s okay Shoyo.” He sobs and cries and wails. “Nii-chan, nii-chan. I-I’m so, so lost I need help and there’s something wrong with me and-and…” “PUP!” He hears Daichi yell. “D-dad.” He stutters out. The alpha pulls him into his arms. He feels another, gentler set of arms wrap around him as well. “Mom.”

  
  


And soon enough, the entire Karasuno Team - no - pack have their orange-haired family member in their arms. “I-I’m sorry.” Suddenly, there were no arms around him and he whimpers from the cold. “Hinata.” He looks up and Hisashi was talking to him and Kazuhito was holding the younger ones in a hug. “Hisashi-nii?” The omega smiles. “Don’t, don’t be sorry. We’re here for you, because we’re family.” Hisashi pulls Shoyo into a hug and the latter starts crying.

  
  


“Nii-chan, I-I’m so broken a-and no one listens to me wh-when I try to tell them my troubles. I-I guess th-that means that I’m n-not important en-enough to them t-to deserve any love. I-” “Shoyo,” A finger tilts his head up. Shoyo’s eyes met Hisashi’s. “My baby brother, those people are horrible to you. I know that sometimes we make you feel that way, I know that sometimes you feel like a burden. But you’re not, I promise.”

  
  


Hisashi steps away, making room for Tadashi to come forward. The green-haired omega opens his arms and walks forward, encasing Shoyo in sweet-smelling pheromones and warmth. Shoyo sobs quietly while Tadashi hums a melody. “Shhhh, I know, I know. I’m here.” Shuffling of feet can be heard and Kei steps forward and hugs the both of them. “Shoyo, I, We, love you so much. We’re here for you. Okay?”

  
  


Shoyo nods. The two others pull away slowly and reluctantly. “Shoyo.” A voice says. “Tobio, Tobio I-” Suddenly the cold is gone and he’s being kissed fiercely. “Shoyo, we’re here. Please talk to us, and don’t **_ever_ ** feel like you need to resort to this.” Kageyama gestures to the view off of the roof. “SHOYO!” They hear a voice yell. “Kenma?” The long-haired blonde grabbed his friend, Kuroo following suit.

  
  


“Shoyo, Shoyo, Shoyo. I-I-” “Shoyo, we’re here.” Shoyo’s eyes water. “I-I, I know.” “SHO-CHAN!” They hear another loud, concerned voice yell out his name. “Shoyo-kun!” Bokuto and Akaashi run towards their friend and envelop him in a warm, love-filled hug. “Shoyo, I’m so sorry.” “Bokuto-san, I-” “I know, Shoyo.” Akaashi remains quiet except for short  _ ‘Shoyo-kun, It’s okay, we’re here.’  _ “Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san. I-” “Call me Koutarou, Shoyo.” “Call me Keiji, Sho-kun.”

  
  


“Keiji-san, Koutarou-san, Tetsurou-san, Kenma. How did you get here so fast?” Shoyo asks, earning some laughs. “We were in town to visit some friends. So when Daichi and Koushi told us that… that you needed us, we rushed as fast as we could.” “Thank y-” A phone rings. Shoyo looks over at his phone. **_“Nyan~ Nyan~ Kitties :3c (+hinata)” are calling._** He picks it up and sees the Nekoma Volleyball club member’s concerned faces.

  
  


“H-hi Nekoma.” Scattered greetings come from the phone. “Hinata-kun,” Yaku-san says. “Are you alright?” “I’m… Not good Yaku-san. But I’ll get better.” Shoyo gives them a watery smile. “M-mom, dad, can you come here please?” Shoyo asks. “Of course sweetheart.” Koushi and Daichi walk over and start scenting Shoyo. The ginger leans into the touch gently.

  
  


“I-”  _ *yawn* _ “Love you guys. Thank you. I’m sorry.” Shoyo says and drifts off to sleep. Tobio walks forward and leans against Koushi, who has Shoyo’s head on his lap. Daichi lays his hand across Tobio and Koushi’s shoulders and leans against them. “Suga-san?” They all look over at the phone. Lev. “Lev-kun?” “I-Can-Please-” Yaku cuts in. “Please, give Hinata-kun all of our love and support. And… tell him that he can always count on Nekoma.”

  
  


Koushi smiles. “Of course, Yaku-san. Nekoma. You’re our family as well.” Yaku smiles and Yamomoto sighs in relief. “We, we’re going to go now You,” Yaku smiles. “Seem to need some time with him.” The call ends.  **_The “Hoot Hoot Hoots” are calling._ ** Bokuto picks up. The Fukurodani Team says nothing, only being there for the Karasuno pack.

  
  


“We have to go now. The other pups are… asleep on a roof.” Daichi says. He turns to Kazuhito, Ryuu, Asahi, Tobio and Kei and they pick up the asleep pack members. Koutarou, Keiji, Kenma and Tetsuro all smile or laugh lightly. The alphas pick up some of the other Karasuno omegas. Tobio picks up his mate. He looks at Daichi. “Dad, dad, he’s s-so light.”

  
  


Daich and Koushi look at each other then at Tobio. “Tobi, come here.” Koushi says. He envelops the raven-haired alpha. “I know baby, I know.” The alpha cries into his pack mother’s shirt. “M-mom, he was hurting so, so much and we didn’t notice anything. It hurts so much to see him like this, it hurts.” “I know Tobi, I know.”

And with that, the Karasuno family along with Keiji, Kenma, Koutarou and Tetsuro head home.


	2. Words and Letters of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that they're all going to suffer :D, Once again tired of writing the name 'Ryuu' :'D

Tadashi looks down at his brother on his lap. The poor thing sounded… so lost and just done. The ginger was asleep. Tadashi bent his head and let tears fall. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Shoyo.” He cries. An arm wraps around his shoulders and nudges his head onto the person’s shoulder. “Shhhh, Tadashi. It’s not your fault.” The voice soothes. “It really, really feels like it.” A finger lifts his head. It’s… Ryuu-san. “I know.”

  
  


Tadashi buries his face into Ryuu’s shoulder and lets himself be held by the older omega. “Ry-Ryuu-san, I-I… I feel like we failed him.” Tadashi gasps through sobs. Ryuu’s omega senses flare and he scents Tadashi. He calms down after a while and leans into Ryuu’s touch, purring. Ryuu sighs as well and leans his head on Tadashi’s. The green-haired omega falls asleep easily after that.

  
  


“I feel the same Tadashi.” Ryuu mumbles into dark green hair. “Ryuu.” A gentle voice whispers. “Mmmh?” “Ryuu, you didn’t fail him.” The omega lets tears fall for the first time that night. “Chikara, it… it hurts to see him like that. He’s like, no, he  _ is  _ my baby brother and I’m supposed to take care of him. I  _ failed  _ him.” He says quietly, tears making their way down to his chin.

  
  


Kei transfers the head and weight of the omega onto himself, allowing the older omega to cry. “Ryuu-nii.” He says sadly. Chikara makes his way to his mate, soothing the omega and scenting him. “Chika, how can you say that I haven’t failed him?” “Because I know you haven’t, babe.” Chikara cooes gently. “I know that you care for him as much as you can, and in your own way, Ryuu. I know that you give him love and that his confidence goes up every time you praise him.” Ryuu leans his head on Chikara’s shoulder.

  
  


The dark brown-haired alpha pecks Ryuu’s head. “And I know that he knows that you didn’t fail him.” Chikara finishes. “I… I don’t know Chikara. I don’t.” “It’s okay Ryuu. It’s okay.” Ryuu continues to sob into Chikara’s shoulder quietly while Koushi and Daichi in the front longed to climb into the back seats to comfort the poor thing.

  
  


“Ryuu-san? Tadashi? Kei? Chikara-san?” Shoyo mumbles groggily. “Shoyo?” Chikara whispers quietly. “Chikara-san?” Shoyo calls. “I’m here.” “Oh. I-I’m sorry for causing so much trouble for everyone tonight. As an omega, I should be able to take care of myself and-” Koushi cuts in. “Sweetie, even us omegas need to ask for help from our alphas or betas. We’re not indestructible.” Shoyo nods slowly and tiredly leans his head onto Ryuu’s shoulder.

  
  


“Ryuu-nii, please don’t cry. It’s… It’s not your fault. At all.” Shoyo whispers. Ryuu wraps his arm around his younger brother gently. “I-I… I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D I typed out so many "Shoyo"s that when i tried to work on my other BNHA fic i wrote "Shoyo" instead of "Shouto" :'D


End file.
